Vacation
by germanviola7
Summary: What happnens when the characters from 'A Pirate's Life For Me' live in modern times and decide to go on a Caribbean vacation? Chaos will follow. AU WE Last chapter: Plane Ride Part II
1. Caribbean Adventure

**Cute little thing I thought of when I was reading a book.**

**Based off of 'A Pirate's Life For Me' (you don't have to read it to understand this) ☺**

**Some ages: Tom 16, Casey 14, Willy 13, Dieum 7 and Jack 2**

**I OWN TOM, CASEY, WILLY, DIEUM, JACK AND ALL THEIR ADVENTURES!**

**☺☻☺☻☺☻**

**it won't let me put up the e-mail adresses i gave will and jack (sad face)**

* * *

Dieum and Jack sat at the computer playing some game and yelling at each other over who made a mistake.

"You've got mail," could be heard throughout the entire house. Dieum and Jack slid back in their rolling chair. Casey who just came home from rugby practice ran over to see if it was for her; unfortunately she wasn't the only one. Tom burst into the office, followed by Willy and then Casey.

"They were shipping my new book today—," Tom began going for the mouse.

"Dork," Dieum remarked grabbing the mouse.

Casey went to speak, "It's not your new shoes and I doubt it's your wakeboard," Dieum replied still holding the mouse.

"Or it could be for me," a voice behind the bickering children stated. They turned to find their father standing in the doorframe just arriving home from work. Dieum replaced the mouse and stood up. Jack followed and the chair was now empty.

"Thank you," Will stated walking over to the computer; exiting Dieum and Jack's game he opened his e-mail. Just as Will planned, the screen read 'One new message'. Casey punched the air, she had no idea where her shoes were, and really wanted to, Willy was waiting for his new wakeboard that he was promised for his birthday and Tom just ordered a book he wanted from some store online.

* * *

**The email**

How have things been, haven't seen you in a while! Last week I went out and got my new yacht, the _Black Pearl_. What a name, right? Things have been awful boring with you and Liz gone, so how about next summer holidays you pack up the gang and have a stay on the yacht, my treat. There are still seven of you I hope, because I don't know if the Pearl can handle any more than twelve people. Just messing with you! Send your reply any time, I'm not busy.

Jack

* * *

Will felt the five pairs of eyes behind him reading the e-mail. Casey held Jack and looked very happy with the message.

"What do you think about that," he asked. The children sent their replies (all a shouted 'YES!') and were very excited.

"It's just barely April though," Tom pointed out.

"What'll Mom say," Dieum inquired.

"I don't think she could object, we need a summer vacation anyway," Will pointed out.

Later…

Over dinner the family seemed very excited to go on such a vacation, and by 10 pm flights were booked and Jack got his reply. The only thing that upset Casey was that she'd be missing rugby camp with all her friends, but remembered rugby camp would come around again, this was a trip of a lifetime.

The next day…

Casey sat on the bus talking to her friends. Since sixth grade she's been going to an all girls school and since seventh she's been captain of the rugby team.

"Guess what," she asked her friend Sammi.

"What," Sammi inquired along with the other girls.

"I can't go to rugby camp this summer," Casey said with a frown.

The girls questioned why and she replied, "My parents are dragging me to Jamaica with the brothers to stay at some resort and then go on their friend's yacht."

"Isn't that dreadful?" The girls' mouths hung open.

"You're kidding right," Katie inquired.

"I'm sorry—," Casey began.

"You'd rather play rugby in the rain and mud than sit on a beach for two weeks," Paige shouted.

"That's a good point," Casey finally agreed.

_Maybe one summer without rugby won't hurt…_


	2. Plane Ride Part I

**This is part one of the plane ride!**

**Its going to get funnier!**

* * *

Three months later…

Casey looked at the clock, _12:04_, four hours until the flight. Five large suitcases sat in front of the door along with two smaller ones. A car door closed outside. Looking out the window Casey and Tom immediately knew a problem had arisen. An average sized car sat in the asphalt driveway, a car that would not fit all seven of them, eight plus the driver. After negotiating (actually yelling), Will finally got it into the driver's head that there was no way in any one's twisted mind that they would fit in that car. An hour later a huge twelve person van was parked next to the car. After that, they were off to the airport. Frequent flyer miles were able to get six of the seven up to first class, leaving Tom in coach. Tom insisted he was fine, but pictured Dieum and Jack in reclining seats living it up where he should be. They couldn't even get to the gate before Dieum had to "go". There went another ten minutes of making sure everyone was still there. Finally sitting down at the gate, priority boarding was called. As soon as all seven were just on the plane, Dieum and Jack were found reclining back in random chairs and causing chaos amongst the first class passengers. When Tom found his seat, two large men were sitting with an empty seat between them. He squeezed past them and sat down. Tom took out his book and began to read.

"Aw, this one's a reader," the man to his right exclaimed putting a chubby arm around Tom.

"I'm Maxwell and this here's my life partner Georgie." Georgie batted his eyelashes at Tom and Tom's stomach flipped on the spot; this was going to be the longest nine hours of his life, ever. The safety procedures could not have come at a better time for both parts of the family, first and last class. In the front Dieum and Jack had already reclined and brought forward their chairs into a very unhappy man at least twelve times. Casey and Willy kept repeatedly telling them to stop, and they finally listened.

"Welcome to British Airways flight 207 direct service to Miami Florida and continuing to Kingston Jamaica…"

Three hours later Dieum and Jack's personalities were not different below sea level or 30,000 feet in the air. Just twenty minutes ago they gave up on their reclining chairs and settled for the flight attendant button. The plump woman who was the flight attendant became infuriated with the two and shouted at Casey and Willy to control their children.

A few times so far Elizabeth had looked over her chair and asked Casey and Willy, "Are the behaving?" The two elder nodded their heads, and that worked until she found Dieum's dinner roll fly over her head and knock over a man's hat.

Shouting, "That's it young man, Dieum James Turner, switch spots with me immediately!" Then Dieum found himself red with embarrassment and seated next to his father, who didn't look happy either. Casey shared her iPod with Willy and then they watched the movie that was playing. Tom pretended he wasn't falling asleep as he listened to Maxwell and Georgie's life story.


	3. Plane Ride Part II

"We were nineteen, and I finally knew we were perfect for one another," Georgie said putting his arm over Tom and holding Maxwell's hand. For the past four hours Tom hadn't been able to get through one chapter of his new book.

"Don't ever feel afraid to come out of the closet son, remember you're not alone," Maxwell told Tom seriously. Tom thanked the men and asked if they would be kind enough to let him go to sleep.

Back in the front credits from the movie rolled across the screen and both Casey and Willy were sound asleep. Casey was slouched to the side and Willy was reclined with his mouth wide open. Jack had put little pieced of paper in Willy's mouth until Elizabeth caught him and told him to stop. Dieum hadn't said a word since he switched seats with his mother, that was until he got his fourth soda. Drinking half of it Dieum told his father a pointless story, none of which Will could even hear because Dieum spoke so fast, then the boy silenced. Reaching the climax, his hand hit the can of soda causing it to spill all over the person next to him, which happened to be his father. Dieum's eyes widened as he sobered from the caffeine. Will didn't look very happy with what his son just did. Elizabeth and Jack noted the awkward silence and looked over the seats in front of them. Elizabeth knew to lean back put her headphones on, and listen to peaceful music at full volume, but Jack had to add something to the situation.

"Oooh, Dieum you're in trouble!"

"Jack Matthew, stay out of your brother's business," Elizabeth told her son trying not to wake Casey and Willy.

"Dieum, this isn't over," Will said to Dieum taking napkins and wiping up what remained of the soda.

Tom had fallen asleep as well, but woke up to find something he didn't need to see. Looking down, Georgie's hand was on Tom's leg and Maxwell was asleep on Tom's shoulder. Tom took Georgie's hand and placed it back on its owner's lap and gently moved Maxwell's head to lean on his other shoulder. _Flight attendants please prepare for landing _came at the most convenient time imaginable. Jack woke up Casey and Willy by climbing over them and jumping into the aisle.

"Mhm," Casey mumbled as she woke up. Willy nearly choked to death on the paper in his mouth and Casey spent five minutes whacking his back so he could breathe.

"Thank you for flying with us and we will now read off continuing flights with our partners…"

The seven walked to the other side of the airport and waited for their next flight. Jack fell asleep in his chair and drooled on Willy's arm.

"Now boarding American Airlines flight 1595 connection service to Kingston Jamaica…"

Dieum wasn't allowed to have any soda on the hour and a half flight to their destination. Casey and Willy looked out their windows and watched the beautiful water of the Caribbean come into view.

"Thank you for flying American Airlines flight 1595 service to Kingston Jamaica…"

Getting off the plane was like walking into a greenhouse. The five had never seen skies so clear and air so warm. They waited almost forty minutes with a complaining seven and two year old for their bags. This time fortunately the car was a van and they all fit inside. Tom, Casey, Willy, Dieum and Jack were speechless as they entered the gates of the resort they would be staying in for a week.


	4. Author's Note

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

I would like to personally thank everyone for their amazing reviews, I would never have been able to keep writing without your support. Please don't be surprised if I do not update for two weeks because I am off to camp in the woods and all I can do is write in a notebook (with five stories means five notebooks ☺). There will be a new chapter for this story as well as my others on either August 18, 19 or 20. And PS a review saying Happy Birthday on the 11th won't hurt.

☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻☺☻


	5. Question

**A/N: HEY!!! Sorry for not updating in a while! I've been enveloped into the twilight scene and have been writing a lot for that. I was just curious if I were to update this story would I be getting any reads?**


End file.
